Out of the Spotlight
by suburbs
Summary: Jason goes on a walk after Final Jam and stumbles upon a pensive Caitlyn.


Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

Author's Note: LittleRedOne asked if anyone knew any Jason stories, which made me think about trying to write a new one because the world can never have too much Jason. If you are looking for a good one, by the way, go read her "You've Got a Friend."

After Final Jam, Jason had finally escaped the press and campers, and he decided to take a quick walk around camp. He had happy memories from camp and the summer when he first met Shane and Nate. He was pretty sure that if he kept going past the dock, he would find the big rock that he and the guys used to jump off of before Brown caught them and made them stop. He was never sure why it was a bad idea, but Brown had said something about a lawsuit waiting to happen. Jason grinned happily as he saw the long, flat rock jutting out over the water. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the girl sitting there until she spoke.

"Where are your friends?" the girl asked Jason.

"Uhm…do I know you?"Jason looked confused.

She shook her head, "No, but I know you. I'm Caitlyn, Mitchie's friend."

A look of recognition crossed Jason's face. "Hey, you played the keyboard for her tonight. You were great."

"Thanks," Caitlyn said. "So, again, where are your friends?"

Jason looked at her for a moment before answering. Usually when girls asked about Nate and Shane it was because they wanted to meet them or stalk them, so they had asked him to stop telling people where they really were. Honestly, though, how was he supposed to know that Nate had a restraining order out against that last one? But Caitlyn was Mitchie's friend, and she didn't seem like a stalker. "Shane's taking Mitchie on a canoe ride, and Nate's meeting with the label executives. Neither of them needed me for that, so I thought I would go walk around camp."

"Oh," Caitlyn replied. Jason stood awkwardly for a moment. She wasn't saying anything, so he wasn't sure if she was done talking to him and he should walk away or if he was suppose to say something now. She was just sitting quietly staring out at the lake. Just as Jason was about to leave, she looked up at him. "Do you want to sit down?"

Jason froze. Did he want to sit down? On one hand, she was pretty, and she didn't seem like a crazy fan-girl, which was a plus. But he wasn't really very good with girls, so if he sat down and tried to talk to her, it would probably be disastrous. Caitlyn took his silence as a bad sign. She looked back out at the water, "Never mind," she said bitterly. "Forget I asked."

"No!" Jason blurted out. Caitlyn looked confused at his sudden outburst. "I mean, I don't want to forget you asked because I would like to sit with you."

Jason dropped down onto the rock next to her, wondering what she was doing sitting in the dark alone on the last night of camp. "Why are you out here?"

Caitlyn didn't say anything at first, and Jason was sure he had already messed up. She sighed before replying, "Does it ever bother you that Nate and Shane get so much more attention?"

Jason was totally confused. What did that have to do with her sitting alone outside in the dark? He pushed past the confusion, though, and thought about her question. He probably should have been offended by it, but it was so obviously true. People wrote about it in magazines, blogs and fansites, but no one had ever had the nerve to actually come out and ask him in person about it.

"I don't mind," he said earnestly. "I joined the band because it was fun to play music with my friends. I just like to play my guitar and let Nate and Shane worry about being popstars." He shrugged, "I guess that seems pretty dumb, huh?"

Caitlyn looked at him and shook her head, "No, I like it." She paused before continuing, "Sometimes I let all the drama get to me and forget that I'm here at camp for the music. People are so caught up in image and flash, and they make me so mad. What gives them the right to go around judging people?"

As Caitlyn spoke she started to clench her fists, and Jason scooted away. She gave him an amused glance. "Don't worry. You're safe. I'm not upset with you."

"I knew that; I just didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. That happens with Shane sometimes. He's not really mad at me, but it's still scary."

Caitlyn reached out and patted Jason's hand, "I promise I will not take my anger out on you."

Jason blushed a little when she touched him. "So is that why you're out here?" he asked. "To escape the drama?"

Caitlyn shrugged, "Sort of. And I was feeling a little sorry for myself."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It's just Mitchie got the guy and Peggy got the spotlight, and once again, I'm on the sidelines playing cheerleader." Caitlyn turned and looked at Jason, "Don't get me wrong, I'm totally happy for them, but it would be nice to be noticed for once."

He looked at her incredulously. "I'm sure people notice you."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at him. She should have expected that; people always felt the need to reassure or voice platitudes when someone said something bad about themselves. She couldn't believe she just opened up to some stranger. This was why she usually went with sarcasm – it was safer.

Jason could sense that he had said something wrong and started to ramble, "Really – you're pretty and talented… and I haven't known you very long, but you seem like you're honest and loyal. People notice those things. At least, I do."

Caitlyn's eyes softened a bit at this response. "Thanks," she said quietly. He may be clichéd, but he was obviously trying so she could give him a break. She decided to change the subject. "So enough about me. How was your summer?"

"Fine, I guess. We got a new sound, which is awesome." Jason frowned, "But I never got my birdhouse."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, "A birdhouse?"

"I asked Shane to make me a birdhouse while he was at camp, and he never did it," Jason complained. "And I really wanted one because I think it would bring more birds to my backyard. And I like birds."

Caitlyn smiled. "You know what, Jason, I wouldn't take it personally. This is a music camp, and I don't think that there was anywhere for Shane to make you a birdhouse."

Jason looked hopeful, "Really?"

She nodded at him, "I've been here a few years, and I have never seen a craft activity at camp."

Jason reached out and placed an arm around Caitlyn's shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. "Thanks," he said. "That makes me feel a lot better. It was really bugging me."

"Glad I could help," Caitlyn replied. They sat on the rock together with Jason's arm still around her. After awhile Caitlyn relaxed and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Jason?"

"Yes, Caitlyn."

"Thanks for listening."

A warm feeling spread through Jason's chest. He had talked to a girl, and somehow managed not to screw it up. He was almost afraid to say anything else, but it would be rude not to respond. "Anytime."

He paused and thought about what he had said. She probably thought he was just saying that, but he really meant it. He liked talking to her. She made him feel important, not because he was part of a famous band, but because he was just Jason. "I mean it," he continued. "If you ever need to talk, you can call me."

Caitlyn turned her head to look at him, trying to determine if he was serious. He looked so sincere that she believed him. She nodded at him and put her head back on his shoulder. It seemed as if someone had noticed her after all.


End file.
